


Decency Patrol

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I don't know where the cats are, I totally forgot them, also yes this was partially inspired by that one scene, in the dragon maid anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sting awaits his girlfriend's arrival at the beach.





	Decency Patrol

Sting swallowed nervously, tugging at the hem of his shirt to try to get some air moving under it. He glanced around the crowded beach, peering into the swarming crowds. "Maybe we should have gone somewhere more private," he muttered to his companion.

Completely unperturbed by the sweltering heat in his outfit of solid black, Rogue rolled his eyes. "Then we would've had to fight monsters for the space, rather than crowds."

"At least with monsters I can let loose on them. Unleashing a Holy Ray on the general populace would probably be frowned upon." Though he'd be lying if he said the thought wasn't tempting. "Then again, no shaved ice stands in the wilderness, so..."

Rogue hummed in agreement. After a moment, he asked, "Feeling anxious, I take it?"

"A bit. I thought girls were supposed to be early to these sorts of things?"

"Wouldn't know," Rogue commented with a shrug. "I'm sure she's probably just getting changed."

"Maybe. You'd think a member of Mermaid Heel would be more eager to get into the water, though, even if she is like... part cat." Sting paused, and then glanced sidelong at Rogue. "Speaking of, how are you not dying right now?" He gestured vaguely at Rogue's ensemble. "Seriously dude, I'm in swim trunks and a t-shirt and I feel like I'm gonna keel over soon. And here you are, looking like you stepped straight out of one of those grim-dark productions at the theater."

"I'll get changed later," Rogue stated simply. "Unlike you, I have to finish a job first before playing."

He hadn't answered the question, Sting noticed.

"Well..." Sting began, stretching his arms, "I am looking forward to seeing Millianna's swimsuit."

"About that," Rogue grumbled. "I've been meaning to ask - what is there to get so excited about when she runs around in practically nothing in the first place? What difference does a swimsuit even make?"

"Because her normal outfit is not a swimsuit, Rogue," Sting informed him with a patronizing pat on the shoulder. "Swimsuits have their own special charm."

"I'll just take your word on that one."

"Smart man." Sting suddenly let out a long, low whistle. "And there she is! Wow, she looks amazing."

Rogue peered down the beach; Millianna was incredibly easy to spot, jumping up and down and waving at Sting frantically, half the eyes on the beach glued to her.

Or rather, glued to to the itty bitty pieces of cloth that in no way could be called a swimsuit, even if they did technically cover the most important parts.

She cleared the span to the men in record time, throwing herself into Sting's open arms with a happy, shouted greeting.

Which was interrupted a second later by two women in shirts and shorts, as they pulled Millianna away, lecturing about public decency and changing her suit to something more appropriate. As she was strong-armed and dragged away, Millianna waved sadly at her forlorn beau, his arms suddenly bereft of his girlfriend and sprawled on the sand where she had knocked him down.

"Holy shit," Rogue muttered.


End file.
